


Divine Fury

by Vaguely_Saunter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaguely_Saunter/pseuds/Vaguely_Saunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haurchefant falls victim to introspection, thanks to an offhand comment. Short drabble. No Heavensward spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, just trying out the characterization a bit while I sort of some longer ideas.

Haurchefant was not a pious man. In Ishgard, faith was something reserved more for those with the luxury of having fallen onto the side of its good graces. In a country where love and duty were frequently at odds with each other, there were many who had grown up with something of a shadow cast upon them. One learned to have a different sort of sense than the faith that both seemed to uplift and suffocate the people around them, after that.

  


He also did not fancy himself much prone to introspection, much to the chagrin of those who kept his company at times. He was much fonder of a direct route of expression, and would rather wax lyrical as the moment came than to sit and contemplate until the moment passed. Being so direct was a luxury not well afforded to the upper classes and he clung to it as a trait he could excuse by only being  _half_ nobility, after all. 

  


Unfortunately, he’d been given reason to reconsider putting his thoughts into words quite so freely in recent days.

  


_“If I didn’t know better, I’d say the way you speak of this woman might border on heretical! You’d almost think she was Halone herself, come to life.”_

  


Certainly the comment made by his most recent dinner companion was all fine in jest, but given the recent tensions with the inquisition perhaps it would not do so well to sing the praises of a certain adventurer quite so freely.

  


But it certainly gave much to think about. The warrior of light could be likened to the goddess Halone in numerous ways, which if he wasn’t careful he could easily start waxing lyrical on again and possibly get himself into a bit of trouble.

  


However, given his new favorite adventurer’s tendency towards slaying arguably divine beings, he had to wonder if his fellow countrymen shouldn’t be more concerned about the possibility of this meeting.

  


He had to smile to himself. “May she have mercy on our divine Fury.” 

  


Change would soon be coming to Ishgard, that much was certain.


End file.
